Mobile wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones and tablets are now in wide-spread use. These electronic devices are often highly integrated with the day-to-day happenings of a user. For example, many electronic devices include a camera, and a user of the electronic device may use the camera to capture digital images of various activities and events.
It is commonplace for digital images captured on an electronic device to include images of individuals with whom the user of the electronic device may share a social relationship (e.g., friends, family, co-workers, etc.). Software applications and methods exist for detecting and focusing on faces present in an image to be captured. The hope with implementing face detection may be that the captured image will be focused on the intended subject (i.e., an individual). However, face detection is performed without regard to the electronic device user's social relationship with the individuals present in the image. This may result in undesirous imaging effects for a captured digital image.